Una visita
by crazycurry
Summary: Aunque puedas controlar mis pensamientos a voluntad, aunque me hagas cambiar de opinión en pocos segundos, y porque tu orgullo es lo que mas te caracteriza, te amo incluso, y sobre todo, por eso.


**Hello! Bueno, esta es mi primer historia de Harry Potter. No soy la mejor escritora del mundo ni busco serlo, solo hago lo que me gusta y lo comparto con quienes disfrutan leyendo. Espero que les guste, y si no, háganme saber que es lo que no funcionó y porque para poder mejorar.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares mencionados pertenecen a JKR**

**Aclaraciones: El nombre del OC no esta especificado pero se trata de un personaje definido, el cual será revelado en alguna historia mas amplia para que se entienda quien es y de donde viene. Por ahora todo lo que se sabe sobre ella es que sera la pareja de Draco después de Hogwarts. El fic contiene algunas escenas subiditas de tono, aunque no demasiado explícitas, así que lean sin preocupaciones. Mas tarde en otro fic revelaré porque el Oc odia a Draco, pero por ahora disfruten con este pequeño fragmento que me concedió la inspiración (?**

**PD. por favor comenten, ya sea porque les gustó o porque no. me interesan sus opiniones!**

**Una visita**  
Todavía no entiendo como ha sucedido, pero una vez mas he caído en tu trampa.

¿Cuántas noches he estado atormentándome durante horas ante la simple idea de presentarme en tu habitación, como hoy lo he hecho? ¿Cuántas veces quise resistirme, pero no pude hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho sin pensarlo dos veces?

Y es que ahora que lo pienso no puedo creerlo, pero estoy aquí, parada frente a ti, tragándome mi vergüenza y mi furia hacia una persona que debería odiar, y aun asi no puedo dejar de buscar como una desesperada. Y tengo que desviar la mirada cuando enfocas la tuya en mis ojos con esa expresión aliviada que esconde la sobervia del triunfo. Tengo que mantenerme inmóvil cuando te aproximas a mi, cuando extiendes tu mano para acariciar mi mejilla, y cuando estas tan cerca que necesito alzar mi cabeza para volver a tener contacto visual contigo. ¿Y todo porqué? Porque no puedo resistirme ante ti. Porque tienes el poder de manejar mis pensamientos y sensaciones a voluntad, y hace que me sienta confundida en mis momentos de mayor seguridad, miedo en los de mayor coraje e ira en los de mayor felicidad. Porque logras perturbar mi concentracion con solo una palabra que salga de tu boca, o con una mirada, o con un roce, y sobre todo, porque me encantan cada una de esas sensaciones. Y lo sabes.

Ahora que ya no tengo nada que perder, al menos intento repasar en mi mente que fue lo que pasó para llegar a la conclusión de que debía visitarte, porque me parece algo totalmente ilógico, como me lo ha parecido cada noche al hacer lo mismo, pero no me das tiempo a reflexionar. Clavas tus ojos en mi, esos hermosos ojos grises que hacen que pierda la conciencia, y veo en ellos el reflejo de nuestra juventud, cuando era tan simple amarnos, y no teniamos que preocuparnos por cosas de adultos. Ahora todo ha cambiado.

El repentino frio contacto de tus manos por debajo de mi camisa, a cada lado de la cintura, y hace que me estremezca y que pierda el hilo del pensamiento. Ahora solo puedo pensar en ti, y en nadie mas que en ti.

Me acercas mas a tu cuerpo, y la proximidad me obliga a sentir el movimiento de tu pecho al compas de tu respiración, lenta, pero entrecortada, como la mía.

Ya no quiero resistirme, pero por otro lado, tampoco quiero dejarte ganar. No esta vez. Porque se que si algo me molesta de ti, es que siempre puedas vencerme, y que tenga que ser yo la que tiene que someterse ante ti por la derrota. ¿Porqué es tan dificil ganarte a ti, a ese impulso por estar cada segundo a tu lado?

Todas las noches lo intento, y sin embargo no puedo evitarlo. El deseo de tenerte es mas fuerte que yo misma, y termino, tarde o temprano, por dejarme llevar. Se que lo notas, porque te das cuenta de cada pensamiento que tengo, como ha sido siempre, y te adelantas, aferrandome con mas fuerza contra ti y acercando tu rostro al mío, quedando apenas unos milimetros de distancia entre nosotros.

Ahí te detienes, claro, porque esperas, o en realidad sabes, que voy a responder. Por segunda vez, ahora con mas rabia que nunca, me planteo el hecho de dejarte solo con tu jueguito, el que vienes haciendome cada noche, e irme sin mirar atras, para que te tragues tu orgullo. Pero no puedo, porque aunque odio admitirlo, tu orgullo es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti.

Me inclino a besarte, y rápidamente respondes, sin dar espacio a la asimilación del hecho, porque ya estamos muy familiarizados el uno con el otro como para que una simpleza asi pueda sorprendernos.

Rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos, enredando mis dedos en tu cabello rubio y suave. Entonces siento como tu abrazo se vuelve aun mas fuerte que antes, al tiempo que mis pies se separan del piso. Aumentas la presión, y aunque el beso es lento, no es para nada cuidadoso, como lo fueron los primeros, sino que se vuelve cada vez mas intenso, hasta el punto en que ambos sabemos que no llegara a satisfacernos del todo, como nunca lo hace, y llegamos a la misma conclusión, al mismo tiempo.

Es ahi cuando caminas hacia tu cama y me dejas caer sobre ella, para luego posarte suavemente sobre mi y continuar con el interrumpido beso.

Ya no puedo concebir la idea de abandonarte, y me siento una estúpida cada vez que recuerdo que me he cuestionado la visita. Ahora la respuesta parece tan obvia que no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo debatiendomela en mi cabeza. Porque se que no podría vivir sin ti, y que necesito de ti para poder ser felíz

Tus labios se desplazan hacia mi cuello, y marcan una linea descendente hacia el nacimiento del pecho. Mi respiración se vuelve mas agitada con cada centímetro de piel que alcanzas. Tus dedos se cuelan entre los botones de mi camisa, abriendolos en el camino, y en unos pocos segundos me has despojado de toda prenda que llevara puesta, y yo a ti, al mismo tiempo. Puedo percibir la delicadeza con la que me manejas, y eso hace que te desee aun mas que antes.

Ahora es cuando me siento verdaderamente libre a tu lado, porque se que deseo exactamente lo mismo que tu, pero esta vez por propia voluntad, y no porque tus encantos me obliguen a hacerlo. Me doy cuenta de cuanto puede cambiar mi opinión hacia ti en tan poco tiempo, y sospecho de que esa es otra de tus cualidades ocultas. Estas dentro de mi, finalmente, y toda la ira que sentía se desvanece en un instante, para dar paso a un estado de completa paz, porque tengo mas que claro que lo único que siento hacia ti es amor, sin ningun tipo de remordimiento.

Es en este momento, entre tus brazos, moviendonos acompasadamente, unidos en un mismo ser, en el que pienso mas claramente, y me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad significas para mi, porque sin ti, yo no seria yo, porque tu, draco, te has convertido en el sentido de mi vida, y estas visitas se han convertido en mi opotunidad de ser felíz junto a ti.


End file.
